Nemesis
by Sunuxal
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald bekommt unwillkommenen Besuch in seiner Zelle in Nurmengard. Von einem weißen und vom schwärzesten Zauberer.
1. Chapter 1

_Nemesis._

Laut griechischer Mythologie die Personifikation des „gerechten Zorns". Sie ist die Rachegottheit, die besonders die menschliche Selbstüberschätzung, die Missachtung von Recht, sowie „herzlose Liebende" bestraft.  
So steht's im Lexikon.

„Herzlose Liebende" – ein Oxymoron. Oder? Wie kann jemand der liebt, herzlos sein? Wie kann jemand, der herzlos ist, lieben? 

* * *

_**15. März 1998**_

Die Klappe unten in der Tür öffnete sich mit dem schrillen Kreischen ungeölter Scharniere.  
Es folgte das Scharren von Metall auf Stein, das verriet, dass ein Tablett in die Zelle geschoben wurde.  
Dann ein leiser, dumpfer Schlag, ein Rascheln: Die Zeitung, das Privileg, das vor langer Zeit für diesen speziellen Inhaftierten durchgesetzt worden war.  
Die Ausdünstungen, die dem Blechnapf auf dem Tablett entstiegen, lösten bei Gellert heftigen Brechreiz aus, der sofort in heftiges Husten überging. Der Geruch verriet ihm, dass Donnerstag war.  
Irgendein Donnerstag irgendeines Jahres. Bohnensuppe, gab es immer an diesem Wochentag.

Gellert blieb weiter zusammengekrümmt auf der Pritsche liegen, bevor er sich endlich dazu überwinden konnte, aufzustehen.  
Zitternd in der dünnen Gefängniskleidung schlurfte er die wenigen Schritte zur Tür, musste sich bücken, um an Wasserkrug und Zeitung zu gelangen.  
Der Blechnapf war gefüllt mit einem dampfenden, zähflüssigen Etwas, das aussah, als stamme es direkt aus der Kloake. Aus dem grün-braunen Mus ragten Stücke gallertartigen Fetts, die auf einer Seite noch mit borstiger, brauner Schwarte bedeckt waren.  
Vergeblich versuchte Gellert, den Atem lange genug anzuhalten. Er würgte erneut, und der sich unausweichlich anschließende Hustenanfall war so heftig, dass er ihn in die Knie zwang. Er schaffte es, nach dem Krug zu greifen und das Tablett mit dem Napf durch die Klappe zurück auf den Gang zu stoßen. Der Geruch verflüchtigte sich nicht – das würde er bis zum Rest der Woche nicht gänzlich – aber Gellert konnte immerhin wieder atmen, ohne gegen Brechreiz kämpfen zu müssen.

Mit rasselndem Atem richtete Gellert sich schließlich auf. Er warf die zusammengerollte Zeitung auf die Pritsche, um eine Hand frei zu haben, mit der er sich an der Wand abstützen konnte. Er kam auf die Beine und kämpfte gegen den aufkommenden Schwindel an, um den Krug zum Bett tragen zu können, ohne ihn fallen zu lassen, oder etwas zu verschütten.  
Sein Arm zitterte unter der Anstrengung, das Halbliter-Gefäß zu heben, einen Teil des Inhalts in den zerbeulten Zinnbecher zu gießen. Doch er schaffte es; kein Tropfen der knapp bemessenen Ration ging verloren.  
Gellert trank. Das Wasser war eisig, und er musste es im Mund behalten, um es aufzuwärmen, es würde ihn andernfalls von innen auskühlen und ihm Magenkrämpfe bereiten, wenn er es, kalt wie es war, schluckte. Man musste es wohl als Vorteil ansehen, dass ihm der Skorbut vor Monaten auch den letzten Zahn geraubt hatte: Wenn die Kälte des Wassers mit einem Zahn in Berührung gekommen war, hatte das immer heftige kleine Schmerzenspfeile bis unter die Schädeldecke gejagt.  
Der faulige Geschmack nach Blut und Schimmelsporen, der sich dauerhaft in seinem Mund eingenistet zu haben schien, wurde kurzfristig abgelöst vom metallisch-bitteren des Wassers.

Gellert streifte die Banderole von der Zeitungsrolle, wühlte sich zurück in das Nest aus verschlissenen Decken und Papier, und breitete auch den neuen, noch nach Druckerschwärze riechenden _Daily Prophet_ über sich aus.  
Er las die Zeitung nicht. Das tat er nicht mehr seit Juni letzten Jahres. Seit der Ausgabe, auf deren Titelseite das Bild gedruckt gewesen war: Jenes Bild mit dem neon-grünen, riesigen Totenschädel über einem Turm, an dessen Fuße sich eine Menschenmenge um eine reglose Gestalt versammelt hatte.

Gellert schloss die Augen, versuchte zu schlafen.  
Es ging nicht. Ihm war zu kalt, zudem war er nicht müde genug, da es ihm bereits gelungen war, den Vormittag zu verschlafen.  
Er schlug die Augen wieder auf. Die blasse, kalte Märzsonne warf die Schatten der Gitterstäbe an Decke und Wand. Gellert starrte auf den abbröckelnden Putz über sich, dessen Landkarte aus Rissen und Flecken er auswendig kannte: Wenn das langgezogene Rechteck, das die Schatten der linken beiden Stäbe bildeten, den Fleck, der wie ein siebenbeiniger Krake aussah, genau umschloss, wäre es viertel nach fünf.  
Eine ebenso sinnlose, bedeutungslose Information, wie das Wissen, dass heute Donnerstag war.

Gellert fror, und aus diesem Grund meditierte er über Feuer, er stellte sich all die Variationen vor, in denen dieses Element auftrat: Die rote, wabernde Glut von Kohle, das Flackern von Holzfeuer, knackend und funkensprühend, mit dichtem, grauem Rauch, wenn die Äste feucht waren. Die blendendweißen Flammen eines Schmiedeofens, das zähe rote Fließen von Lava, der harzige, beißende Teergeruch von billigen Fackeln, der süße, leichte Honigduft von Bienenwachskerzen, schrumpelndes Papier, wenn die Flammen es so schnell fraßen, dass man kaum zusehen konnte...  
Gellert war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht in einem schwachen Moment bereit gewesen wäre, sein Nest aus Zeitungen zu verbrennen, den Schutz, den es bot, für einen kurzen Moment richtiger Wärme zu opfern.  
Aber der Gedanke war müßig, denn er war nicht in der Lage, ein Feuer zu entzünden.  
Feuer machen – diese Fähigkeit, die ihn nie mehr Aufmerksamkeit oder Mühe gekostet hatte, als ein Blinzeln. Doch die Fessel mit der schweren Eisenkette um sein Fußgelenk verhinderte, dass er die elementarste Magie ausführen konnte: Keine spontane, ungelenkte Aufwallung arkaner Kräfte, keinen zielgerichteten Zauber, nichts. Gar nichts.

Als sein Rücken unter dem reglosen Liegen auf der harten Pritsche zu schmerzen begann und Gellert sich auf die Seite drehte, rutschte die Zeitung von seinen Schultern. Gellert musste eine Hand aus seiner Achsel lösen und sie unter der Decke hervor in die Kälte der Zelle strecken, um die Zeitung wieder zurecht zu schieben. Er kam dabei nicht umhin, die große Schlagzeile auf der Frontseite zu lesen. Irgendetwas über Askaban, wo jetzt Halbblüter inhaftiert wurden, unter der Anklage, sie hätten Zauberern ihre Kräfte gestohlen.  
Was für eine absurde Behauptung.  
Gellerts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem humorlosen Grinsen. Die Halbblüter unter diesem Vorwand austilgen zu wollten, hieße einzugestehen, dass sie stärker waren als Reinblüter. Ein kompletter Narr musste sich das ausgedacht haben.

Askaban.  
Askaban, auf seiner felsigen Insel in der Nordsee. Das einzige Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Zaubererwelt, in dem man Dementoren als Wächter einsetzte, jene Kreaturen, die den Gefangenen alle glücklichen Erinnerungen nahmen.  
Er selbst war bei der Planung Nurmengards nie auf die Idee gekommen, den Insassen diese Gnade zu gewähren. Ja, Gnade. Es waren die glücklichen Erinnerungen, die einem die Existenz zur Hölle machten.  
Was würden Gitterstäbe bedeuten, ohne die Erinnerung, jemals frei gewesen zu sein?  
Was würde es schon bedeuten, von einem Fraß, den selbst ein verhungernder Straßenköter verschmähen würde, am Leben gehalten zu werden, wenn man sich nicht an unzählige kulinarische Köstlichkeiten erinnern könnte?  
Was würde einem Kälte und Schmutz bedeuten, ohne die Erinnerung an ein heißes Bad, ein sauberes Bett?  
Was zusehen zu müssen, wie der eigene Leib zerfiel, man Haare und Zähne verlor, die Haut von schorfigen, nässenden Stellen bedeckt wurde, wenn man sich nicht daran erinnerte, einst so stark und gesund gewesen zu sein, dass man die Funktionen seines Leibes als Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtet hatte?  
Was bedeutete diese völlige Ohnmacht, so magielos zu sein wie ein Muggel, wenn man nicht all das Wissen darüber gehabt hätte, wozu man in der Lage wäre ohne die Fessel, die einen hemmte?  
Was bedeutete Einsamkeit...?

O Merlin, was würde er nicht alles dafür geben, um frei zu sein von Erinnerungen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sommer 1946 bis Herbst 1962**

Das Rasseln der Schlüssel, gefolgt vom Lärm des Zurückschnappens mehrerer Riegel, hallte durch das Treppenhaus des Turmes, gefolgt von dumpfen Echos.

„Du hast Besuch, Grindelwald", verkündete der Wärter.

Gellert hob langsam den Kopf, um desinteressiert zur Tür zu sehen, in der Erwartung irgendeinen Beamten oder Reporter zu erblicken. Doch als er den Mann erkannte, sprang er so heftig auf, dass die schwere Eisenkette an seinem Fußgelenk sich klirrend spannte.

„_Du_!", stieß er hervor. „Du _wagst_ es, hierher zu kommen?!"

Der Wächter, der schon seit Jahren seinen Dienst in Nurmengard verrichtete und der so einiges wüstes Geschrei und Drohungen der Insassen gewohnt war, machte unter dem eisigen Zorn in Gellerts Stimme unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Sind Sie sicher, Sir, dass Sie...", wandte er sich an den Besucher.

„Ja, das bin ich. Danke", antwortete der Angesprochene leise.

Der Wärter zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. „Klopfen Sie, wenn Sie raus wollen", murmelte er. Doch als er die Zellentür hinter Insasse und Besucher schließen wollte, ließ Gellerts befehlsgewohntes, scharfes „_Nein_!" ihn unwillkürlich innehalten.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Gellert, ohne dem Wächter weitere Beachtung zu schenken.  
Albus legte die beiden Gegenstände, die er mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch. Ein Buch und ein Schachspiel. _Ein Schachspiel!_  
„Verschwinde!", war das einzige, was Gellert zitternd vor Wut hervorstoßen konnte.

Albus begegnete seinem Blick mit diesen verfluchten, leuchtendblauen Augen hinter der lächerlichen Muggel-Sehhilfe, die er trug, dann nickte er knapp, verließ die Zelle ohne ein Wort.

Gellert starrte noch auf die Tür, nachdem sie sich längst geschlossen hatte, wandte sich schließlich mit einem Ruck ab und ging zum Tisch zurück.  
Albus hatte das Buch dagelassen.  
Als Gellert den Titel sah, warf er es mit einem Brüllen gegen die Wand.  
_Schuld und Sühne._  
Dieser verdammte Hurensohn! Wie konnte er es wagen!  
Gellert sprang auf, riss das Buch vom Boden und begann, es zu zerfetzen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort gelesen zu haben.  
Er zerriss jede Seite systematisch einzeln in winzige, dünne Streifen, diese wiederum quer, bis fast nur ein einziger Buchstabe auf jedem Schnipsel verblieb.

Es war ein dickes Buch, und er brauchte dafür eine ganze Nacht und den darauf folgenden Tag. Selbst der Einband erlag seiner Wut – Gellert schaffe es, ihn zu zerstören, indem er die Lederschicht mit den Fingernägeln ritzte, sie dann mit den Zähnen wie ein Tier vom Karton zerrte, um diesen schließlich so lange zu biegen und zu drehen, bis die Knickstellen dünn genug waren, um das Material zerreißen zu können.

Später bereute er es bitter. Bedauerte zutiefst, auf die Ablenkung verzichtet zu haben.  
Noch Tage und Wochen später gingen Gellert immer wieder diese wenigen Minuten, die der Besuch bedauert hatte, durch den Sinn, ließen heiße Wut durch seine Adern strömen und brachte ihn dazu, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Wie konnte diese Kreatur – die sein Leben zerstört hatte! – wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn nun auch noch zu verhöhnen! Mit ihm Schach spielen zu wollen, als sei absolut nichts geschehen!  
Keuchend ging Gellert auf und ab, sah die Szene wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sich, konnte das nicht abstellen. Er überlegte, was er anders hätte machen können, was er hätte sagen oder tun sollen, wenn ihn die Wut nicht halb erstickt hätte. Er kam zu keinem Ergebnis, der Zorn erschlug jeden vernünftigen Gedanken.

Dann, Monate später, war Albus ein zweites Mal gekommen.  
Er hatte ein anderes Buch mitgebracht. Und das verdammte Schachspiel.  
Gellert hatte ihn erneut fortgeschickt.  
Doch diesmal las er das Buch:_ Doktor Faustus_. Was kümmerte ihn Inhalt oder gar die Moral des Werks! Von Bedeutung allein war der Umstand, dass er zeitweiliges Vergessen erleben durfte, frei war, für eine Weile erlöst von dieser quälenden Langeweile, dieser erzwungenen Geistlosigkeit.  
Sein seit Jahren zur Untätigkeit verdammter Verstand hatte die Worte aufgesogen wie eine Pflanze nach einer langen, langen Dürreperiode den erlösenden Regen. Er hatte in der sprachlichen Schönheit, der Poesie des Werks gebadet, war in den Worten ertrunken.

Worte.  
Die einzige Waffe, die man ihm gelassen hatte und die er einzusetzen verstand, wie kein zweiter.  
Sie hatten seinen Geist in den langen Monaten, nachdem er das Buch zu Ende gelesen hatte, beschäftigt. Hatten ihm den Verstand bewahrt.  
Und Gellert hatte die Zeit genutzt, um immer neue, treffendere Sätze zu formulieren, hatte Wort um Wort wie kleine, rasiermesserscharfe Metallsplitter geschmiedet, hatte diese dann zu Sätzen, wie in die Schnüre einer Peitsche, geflochten.

Albus war wiedergekommen.  
Und Gellert hatte diesmal keine Einwände erhoben, als er das Schachspiel aufbaute.  
Sie hatten gespielt.  
Er war ihm schwergefallen – Gellert hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen, nicht alles auf einmal hervor zu stoßen, sondern wohl dosiert zuzuschlagen. Oh ja, es hatte ihm bitteren Triumph verschafft zu sehen, wie Albus unter dem ersten Satz zusammenzuckte, seine Kiefermuskeln sich spannten. Es war Genugtuung zu sehen, wie die Hand, die Schachfigur hielt, sie so fest packte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten, die Finger zitterten.

Albus schwieg.  
Als er schließlich ging, war es, als ob sein Schweigen ein Vakuum zurückließ, das verlangte gefüllt zu werden.  
Und Gellert schrie, tobte, brüllte seinen Hass, seine Wut und seinen Schmerz hinaus, zertrümmerte seine spärliche Zelleneinrichtung. Schlug mit der Faust so heftig gegen die Wand, dass er sich mehrere Knochen brach.

Nach mehreren Wochen war Albus wiedergekommen.  
Und Gellert wartete mit neuen, frisch geschmiedeten, scharf geschliffenen Worten auf ihn. Beobachtete, wie die hagere Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des Tisches immer weiter in sich zusammensackte unter den verbalen Treffern.  
Oh ja, Gellert wusste, welche Stellen er treffen musste, damit es Albus wirklich schmerzte. Er beobachtete, wie er heftig schluckte, seine Augen stumpf wurden, er so blass wurde wie ein Menschen, dem man eine so tiefe Wunde versetzt hatte, dass das Blut nur so aus ihr herausschoss.  
Aber mehr als die Summe dieser Anzeichen gönnte er Gellert nicht. Nie bat er ihn aufzuhören, nie kam eine Klage.  
Die höchste, schale Genugtuung bestand darin, die besorgt klingende Frage des Wächters draußen auf dem Gang zu hören, nachdem Albus die Zelle verlassen hatte: „Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Sir? Soll ich Ihnen einen Heiler rufen?"

Gellert erinnerte sich nicht im Einzelnen an alles, was er gesagt hatte. Er wollte es nicht. Er hatte versucht, die Erinnerungen daran tief in seinem Geist zu begraben. Aber sie tauchten wieder auf, nach und nach. Sie brachen an die Oberfläche, wie Widergänger, die nicht in ihrem Grab bleiben wollten, die ihn ungesühnt, zur Ruhelosigkeit verdammt, heimsuchten.  
Einzelne Sätze sprangen ihm immer wieder in den Sinn, platzten wie Faulgasblasen an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins.  
_„Vom wem lässt du dir dieser Tage deine sodomitischen Gelüste befriedigen? Von einem hübschen Knaben, einem deiner Schüler? Einem widerspenstigen Slytherin mit blonden Locken?"  
„Genießt du es, von mir gedemütigt zu werden? Ist es das? Kommst du deswegen immer wieder? Soll ich den Wächter fragen, ob er mir eine Gerte leiht?" _

Diese Art Anschuldigungen hatte schnell ihre Schärfe verloren – vielleicht weil sie beide wussten, wie sehr sie der Realität entbehrten.  
Die Wahrheit – oder das, was die Wahrheit sein mochte – war es, die um so vieles tiefer traf, die zerfetzte, offene Wunden hinterließ, die vielleicht nie wieder heilen würden, anstatt lediglich Striemen, die man bald nach dem Zusammenzucken, dem Abklingen des ersten Schmerzes vergaß.  
_„Du hättest mich töten sollen! Ein sauberer Tod wäre das mindeste gewesen, das du mir schuldest – du, der du dich einst als mein Freund bezeichnet hast! Aber stattdessen lässt du mich hier langsam verrotten, da du zu feige, zu schwach warst, mich zu töten!_"

Dann war da noch dieser eine Besuch gewesen, bei dem Albus mitten in der Schachpartie wie blind hinaus getaumelt war.  
„_Ach, weißt du – ich bin mir sicher, dass es dein Zauber war, der die süße, nutzlose, kleine Ariana traf. Denn tief in deinem Inneren warst du froh, sie los zu sein. Gib es doch wenigstens vor dir selbst zu, Albus._"

Die Wahrheit, nichts als die Wahrheit. Wie die, die schließlich zum Ende geführt hatte.

Es war Herbst gewesen, Gellert erinnerte sich, dass der Sturm in der Nacht zuvor trockenes braunes Laub bis nach oben in den Turm gewirbelt hatte.  
Albus hatte das Schachspiel aufgebaut, diese billige Muggel-Variante, deren Figuren per Hand bewegt werden mussten, da es Besuchern nicht erlaubt war, magische Artefakte in die Zellen der Gefangenen zu bringen.  
Wie immer hatte Gellert die schwarzen Figuren genommen, und wie immer hatte dieser kleine Nachteil nichts daran geändert, dass er sich sofort in eine überlegenere Situation gespielt hatte, da sein Gegner abgelenkt war. Abgelenkt von den Fragen, Äußerungen, Kommentaren, die Gellert mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn nieder hageln ließ.  
Albus zog nicht, obwohl er an der Reihe war, saß nur vornübergebeugt auf seinem Stuhl. Er starrte reglos auf das Spielbrett, offensichtlich ohne die Figurenkonstellation wahrzunehmen.  
Gellert war aufgestanden, hatte – begleitet vom Klirren der Kette – begonnen auf und ab zu laufen, ohne Albus aus den Augen zu lassen. Gellerts Kiefer mahlten, ihm wurde bewusst, dass sich seine Lippen spannten, wie bei einem Hund, der die Lefzen hochziehen will, um zu knurren, zu beißen. Alles in ihm drängte dazu, weiter zu sprechen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. _Noch nicht!_ Noch nicht, erst wenn Albus sich von dem letzten Treffer erholt hatte – es war weit befriedigender, ihn erst dann erneut zu Boden gehen zu sehen, wenn er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.  
Albus nahm schließlich einen tiefen, abgehackten Atemzug. Er griff nach einem seiner Läufer, um die Figur zu bewegen, überlegte es sich dann aber noch einmal und schien sich mühsam zusammen zu nehmen, um dem Spiel wieder tatsächliche Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen und seinen Zug zu überlegen.  
Gellert trat langsam hinter ihn, beugte sich herab.

„Weißt du, was ich mache, wenn ich mich langweile?", fragte er leise, „Das, was alle hier machen, ohne sich länger um den möglichen Verlust ihres Rückenmarks zu scheren. Manchmal – ", er stützte sich leicht auf Albus' Schulter, bewegte massierend seine Finger, „manchmal stelle ich mir dabei vor, es seien deine Hände, dich mich streicheln. Deine Hände, mit diesen delikaten, feingliedrigen Fingern, die über meine Haut fahren." Gellert strich mit dem Daumen über den Hals des Sitzenden, dort wo der Ausschnitt der Robe endete. „Weißt du, was ich getan habe, in der Nacht vor Arianas Tod?" Er neigte sich zu Albus hinab, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Ich habe dich mit einem _Imperius_, später mit einem _Obliviate_ belegt. Ich habe dir befohlen, mich zu küssen, mich zu umarmen, zu streicheln. Und es hat mir den wundervollsten Höhepunkt meines Lebens –"

„Hör... auf!", würgte Albus hervor.

Er hatte die Hände vor sein Gesicht geschlagen, seine Schultern waren so verkrampft, dass sie sich hart wie Wurzelstränge unter Gellerts Griff anfühlten.  
Gellert ließ ihn los, indem er Albus von sich stieß, richtete sich ruckartig auf.

„Du bist so erbärmlich!", spuckte er hervor. Er krallte eine Hand in Albus' langes Haar, zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Albus wehrte sich nicht, ließ es willenlos geschehen, wie ein Todkranker, dessen Schmerz so groß und ermüdend war, dass er nicht mehr dagegen ankämpft. „So schwach!"

„Ja." Ein tiefes, zittriges Einatmen. „Du hast Recht. Ich... ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Kraft nehmen soll wiederzukommen. Ich kann nicht mehr, Gellert..." Albus packte die Tischkante, zog sich auf die Beine. „Dies war mein letzter Besuch."

Er streckte einen Arm aus, legte mit zitternden Fingern den weißen König zu Füßen des schwarzen.

Als der Wächter ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
Und zum letzten Mal hatte Gellert in diese einzigartigen, herrlichen, verfluchten Augen gesehen, hatte hinter all dem Schmerz in ihnen das eine sehen müssen, das er nicht hatte sehen wollen. Das, was er dort nicht mehr erwartet hatte, nach all der Zeit, nach all dem, was er getan hatte.  
Er war taumelnd zurückgewichen, hatte sich zur Wand gedreht, doch er hatte nichts dagegen tun können, dass Albus' Abschiedsworte sein Gehör erreichten:

„Ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann vergeben können. Und dir selbst."

(Fortsetzung folgt, ist noch nicht das Ende... ;-))


	3. Chapter 3

**16. März 1998**_**  
**_  
Gellert erwachte mitten in der Nacht, hörte sich Laute ausstoßen wie ein verendendes Tier.  
Er zwang sich zu verstummen, starrte keuchend ins Halbdunkel der Zelle.  
Es dauerte, wie meist, bis er sich erinnerte – nein, nicht wo – _wann_ er war: Albus Dumbledores letzter Besuch lag 36 Jahre zurück. Der Überwinder des schwarzen Zauberers Grindelwald, der einzige, den Voldemort fürchtete, war seit acht Monaten tot.  
War getötet worden von einem, dem er vertraut hatte. Verdammter Narr.

Gellert hustete, doch das Gewicht auf seiner Brust wollte nicht weichen.  
Er versuchte, tiefer in das Nest aus Papier zu kriechen, aber es nutzte nichts, er konnte der Kälte nicht entkommen. Die Zeitungen, die er auf Albus' Veranlassung bekommen hatte, waren nicht abbestellt worden; sie waren wahrscheinlich das einzige, das ihn am Leben erhielt – ohne sie, allein mit den dünnen Wolldecken, wäre sein ausgezehrter Körper schon längst an Unterkühlung zugrunde gegangen. Er hätte schon längst sterben dürfen. Ein zweischneidiges Geschenk, wie alles, was von Albus gekommen war.

Das Unwetter trieb Regenschauer gegen den Turm, der Wind heulte, wenn er sich in Zinnen, Fallrohren und Mauervorsprüngen verfing, und immer wieder drangen kalte, feuchte Böen durch das Fenster. Die kaum sichtbaren Schatten der Gitterstäbe, die das Mondlicht warf wenn die Wolken zeitweilig aufrissen, krochen über die Wand.  
Manchmal fand Gellert einige Minuten oberflächlichen, von Traumsequenzen durchzogenen Schlaf, bevor er wieder zitternd erwachte.

Dann spürte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war.  
Gellert wandte seinen Kopf, sah ein dunkles Etwas vor dem Fenster schweben. Schwarzer Stoff flatterte im Wind, bleiche, knochige Hände schlossen sich um die Gitterstäbe. Das Eisen leuchtete unter ihnen auf, es roch nach erhitztem Metall. Dann drückte die Gestalt gegen die Stäbe, und sie zerbrachen knirschend und splitternd wie Zuckerstangen.  
Das Wesen schwebte ins Innere der Zelle. Grelles Licht flammte auf und blieb in der Luft hängen wie ein erstarrter Kugelblitz. Gellert blinzelte mit tränenden Augen in die plötzliche Helligkeit. Der Eindringling ragte vor seiner Pritsche empor, starrte aus glutroten Augen abschätzend auf ihn herab. Die schlangengleichen Nüstern in dem bleichen, kahlen Kopf weiteten sich vor Triumph.

„So, du bist also gekommen", begrüßte Gellert ihn und spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem zahnlosen Grinsen verzogen, „Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du das eines Tages tun würdest. Aber deine Reise war sinnlos. Ich habe ihn nie gehabt."

„Du lügst!", zischte der Eindringling.

Die Hand der Gestalt zuckte vor, ein Stab deutete auf Gellert, und rasender Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper.  
Gellert bäumte sich schreiend auf.  
Sühne._ Sühne_! Eine Gelegenheit, einen Teil seiner Schuld abzubezahlen!  
Als die Qualen schließlich abebbten, rang er keuchend nach Luft. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Aber er durfte sich dieser Empfindung nicht hingeben. Durfte nicht, denn sie hätte all seine Kraft mit sich genommen.

„Wo ist er?!", verlangte Voldemort zu wissen.

„Ich weiß ... nicht!", keuchte Gellert.

Eine weitere Woge blendenden Schmerzes erfasste ihn. Reiner Schmerz, reinigender Schmerz, fremd, frei von Schuld. Gellert hieß ihn willkommen, ließ ihn ohne Gegenwehr durch seinen Geist und seinen Körper strömen, jede Zelle, sein ganzes Bewusstsein davon erfüllen.

„Verrate mir, wo der Elderstab ist, Dieb!", zischte Voldemort, „Oder ich werde dich eine Pein lehren, die jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft liegt!"

Gellert lachte.  
Lachte, bis sein Gelächter in keuchendes Husten überging, und schaumige rote Bläschen auf seinen Lippen zerplatzten.

„Was weißt du schon von wahrer Pein! Du, der nicht einmal ahnt, was Liebe ist!", verhöhne er den Eindringling.

_Schmerz! _  
Gellerts Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert, Blut schoss ihm aus der Nase, blendete ihn, als die Adern in seinen Augen platzten und sein Sehfeld in ein rotes Meer verwandelten. Ein Meer aus Blut, Blut all der Menschen, all der Opfer, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte.

„Wo ist der Elderstab?!", drang Voldemorts Stimme an sein Bewusstsein.

„Weiß... nicht!"

_Brennen!_ Seen aus Feuer und Schwefel in seinen Eingeweiden, seinen Arterien und Nervenbahnen. Brandblasen überzogen seine Haut. Seine Beine zuckten, traten, seine zu Klauen gekrümmten Finger scharrten über das bloße Holz der Pritsche.  
Seine Spasmen hatten Zeitungen und Decken fortgeschleudert. Innerlich verbrannte er, äußerlich erstarrte er zu Eis. Nur an seinen Schenkeln war nasse Wärme, er hatte die Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen verloren.

„Ich... werde nicht-...!"

„_Crucio_!"

Die Qual dauerte an, und dauerte. Minuten, Stunden. Eine Ewigkeit. Er schrie, und schrie.  
Langsam, unendlich langsam ebbte sie wieder so weit ab, dass er in der Lage war zu denken.

„Wo?!"

Gellert hätte nicht einmal antworten können, wenn er gewollt hätte. Sein Körper war nicht stark genug. Voldemort unterschätzte diese sterbende Hülle. Dabei sollte man meinen, er hätte mehr Erfahrung im Foltern. Aber er war zu ungeduldig... Dennoch verriet er Erfahrung in diesem Metier. Denn dieses Mal ließ er keine tobende, blendende Qual über Gellert hinein brechen, diesmal erhöhte er die Intensität des Schmerzes nach und nach, ließ ihn langsam ansteigen, nun wo sein Opfer wusste, was ihn am Ende erwarten würde.  
Gellert warf sich schreiend herum.  
O ihr Mächte, lasst es ein Ende haben! Lasst es aufhören! _Das war es nicht wert! Diese sinnlose Verweigerung war die schreckliche Pein nicht wert!_, schrie sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb. _Verrate es!_ Albus war tot! Es konnte ihm nicht mehr schaden, wenn Voldemort erfuhr, dass er den Elderstab besessen hatte!  
_Ja _– stimmte Gellert seinem unbeugsamen Lebenswillen zu, _– ja, das war es nicht wert!_ Aber es war das einzige, was er zu geben hatte.  
An diese Erkenntnis, an diesem Wissen hielt er sich fest, als er in dem blutroten Meer aus Schmerz unterging.  
Der Schmerz... endete nicht. Seine Quelle hatte lediglich aufgehört zu strömen. Etwas kroch darunter. Voldemort. Der andere versuchte, in sein Bewusstsein einzudringen.  
Doch die Geißel der magischen Gesellschaft musste feststellen, dass der Geist, der dieser zerstörten, sterbenden Hülle innewohnte, ihm an Macht und Unbarmherzigkeit gleich kam.  
Er hatte einen Ebenbürtigen gefunden.  
Voldemorts Unglaube. Wut, die in Größe und Intensität der, die er sein ganzes Leben genährt hatte, so sehr glich, dass Gellert nicht sagen konnte, wo seine Emotionen aufhörten und die Voldemorts anfingen.  
Ein heftiges Leugnen dieser Konformität von Seiten des anderen. Das konnte nicht sein!_ Niemals!_ Wären sie sich gleich, würde Grindelwald nicht hier in Nurmengard verrotten! Er war hier, weil er einen Fehler begangen hatte! Und diesem Fehler lag eine Schwäche zugrunde, die Voldemort nur aufdecken musste, um den einen Punkt zu finden, an dem er den Hebel ansetzen könnte, um ihn zu brechen.  
Grindelwald, der den Tod nicht fürchtete! Grindelwald, der denselben Widersacher gehabt hatte, wie er, der von Dumbledore geprägt und beeinflusst worden war. Grindelwald, dessen Wesen selbst so sehr Angriff war, dass er selbst jetzt, halb tot und machtlos, sich nicht nur widersetzte, sondern Fragmente von Voldemorts Erinnerungen, die ihr Kampf an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins gespült hatte, packte. Grindelwald, der ihn erneut verspottete!  
_Er hatte Recht, weißt du, es gibt tatsächlich ein schlimmeres Schicksal als den Tod._  
Die Erkenntnis der Sinnlosigkeit all seines Strebens brach über ihn herein. Das Wissen, einen Preis bezahlen zu müssen, der so entsetzlich, so unermesslich hoch war, dass selbst die Erfüllung all seiner Bestrebungen dagegen so wertlos war wie Staub.  
_Unerträglich! _  
Voldemort zog sich brüllend aus Gellerts Bewusstsein zurück, war plötzlich fort.

Der Sterbende blieb zurück, in den Klauen eines umfassenden, physischen und psychischen Schmerzes, in völliger Verzweiflung.  
Er hatte nichts verraten, aber der andere hatte genug gesehen, um zu ahnen, was damals geschehen war. Das Opfer, das er hatte bringen wollen, war genauso sinnlos gewesen, wie sein ganzes Leben.  
Aber er konnte nicht sterben, denn sterben hieß aufgeben. Er _konnte _es einfach nicht!

Seine halbblinden Augen wurden von Sonnenstrahlen getroffen. Seine Agonie hatte bis zum Morgen gedauert, es war bereits Tag geworden.  
Und Gellert kämpfte weiter seinen qualvollen, aussichtslosen, sinnlosen Kampf.  
Das blendende Licht milderte sich zum hellen Blau des Himmels, das sein ganzes Gesichtsfeld ausfüllte.  
_Es ist ganz einfach. Du musst nur loslassen. _  
Das Blau funkelte. Ein Lächeln.  
_Vertrau mir. Komm._  
Ein Tremor lief durch Gellerts zerstörten Leib, der Atem entströmte seinen Lungen mit einem langen Zischen.  
Zum ersten Mal erlaubte er sich, schwach zu sein, vertraute sich völlig einem anderen Wesen an.  
Arme schlossen sich um ihn.  
Es war warm.

Als der Wächter das Essen – an Freitagen gab es geschmacklosen Haferschleim – durch die Klappe in der Tür schieben wollte, wurde er auf den Geruch in der Zelle aufmerksam.  
Alarmiert schloss er auf und griff entsetzt nach seinem Zauberstab. Die Gitter vor dem Fenster waren verschwunden, der Insasse lag in einer Lache aus geronnenem Blut, Exkrementen und verbranntem Papier auf dem Boden. Die Augen, aus denen jedes Weiß einem Rot gewichen war, starrten gebrochen an die Decke, der zahnlose Mund stand offen – ein abstoßender, erschreckender Anblick.

Und dennoch... dennoch... Irgendetwas war an der Leiche, das den Wächter an das Bild in dem neuen Buch der Skeeter erinnerte – an dieses Photo mit den beiden Teenagern, die ihre Arme um die Schultern des anderen gelegt hatten, und die übermütig über irgendeinen nur ihnen bekannten Scherz lachten.

Ende


End file.
